New Orphans
by piano-magic
Summary: Jungely candles and spilled apple juice


I feel completely horrible for JakeDirk and JohnDAve becuase of this Jo ok ok so let's ujst pretend like that doesn't exist ok ok PS its 12:15am so anything that results from this I cannot be expected to be accoutible for so haha 2 ur face  
Based off of this lovely mishap:  
[ **Jake A:** you should know that I just knocked over my apple juice all over my floor while trying to light a candle now my room smells like minty apple juice forests  
**Jake A:** and then the first thought i had was  
**Jake A:** oh my god dave and jake did it in here  
**Jake A:** tru fax  
**Hella Jo:** Oh my gOD AHAHAHAGA  
**Hella Jo:** New orphan  
**Jake A:** ?  
**Hella Jo:** Omg I said otp not orphan ]

"Dude, why does your room smell so bad?" Dave knocked over a bottle of opened apple juice as he threw both their glasses aside. He had only been living there for a month or so, and already there was dirt everywhere and dirty clothes stacked up in all corners. It sure wasn't his fault that Dave insisted he have so many pairs of clothing, though! The room was dark, with only the sunset light coming from the nearby window.

"That is the stench of DISCOVERY, my friend!" Jake sat up to light one of his fancy jungley-smelling candles. He would never admit to it openly, but he loved those things. How the people got the smell so accurate, he'll never know. "Now look what you've done! Spilled on the carpet." Jake sighed and grabbed one of the t-shirts from the nearest pile to clean the ensuing puddle with. Not that the floor was clean anyway, but he figured if it was avoidable enough it should just be cleaned. Dave was being much too grabby, however, and Jake ended up leaving the shirt covering the wet spot while being forced onto the carpet himself. Dave quickly took control, stripping off his own shirt then English's. Jake could have easily picked himself up along with Dave and gone over to the bed, but Dave was just so eager this time.

So he let him have his fun, letting him do all the work up until they were both naked. Dave was still lying on top of him, sans shades and Jake sans glasses. He leaned pulled him down to kiss, and that's when Dave's hand shot down to his dick. Jake almost had to keep himself from yelping from the sudden hand wrapped around the whole length. In retaliation, Jake forced his tongue into the blonde's mouth, quickly taking the prize for oral dominance. However, Dave was slowly working Jake into a pool of hisses with his... handiwork down below. He was touching in all the right places and not being as needy as he seemed with all the rest of himself. His hands were very careful, practiced, so Jake couldn't help but let out a moan. He could hear Strider scoff in his ear, but I didn't matter at that point. It was too good. After a while, Jake was nearing his breaking point. Dave knew this, however, and stopped. Now it was Jake's turn to push him down, spreading his legs all at the same time. It was a sight to see, with Dave's present boner. Jake decided there was no time to waste, and grabbed a bottle from his bed-area under some more clothes. After seeing where it had some from, Dave clipped a laugh, "are you SURE that's going to be sanitary for this thang?" He pointed to his own hole, and Jake rolled his eyes. He rubbed it over his two fingers, the worked on Dave's ass. Along with bottoming, it was also Dave's turn to let out a whimper of pleasure. Jake took out his fingers and, when Dave gave the nod, entered. It was always a little rough in the beginning, but it smoothed out eventually.

But then, the candle went out, and it was completely dark. The sun had long gone, and the only thing left was the panting or the two men and the embarrassing squishing noise of WHAT those men were doing. The rest was quite unromantic, just Jake wanting to hurry because good grief the dark made him feel so vulnerable. Dave was having the same feelings, too, after all the years or surprise strifes from Bro. They finished within a few minutes, and Jake immediately turned on the light as soon as they were done. Neither one of them looked at each other as Dave went to go clean up, but right as he was about to close Jake's door, Jake hollered,

"I'm pretty sure half of these clothes are yours, mate!" and sniggered.

So yeah I did that on purpose because I can't do it omg 2am goodnight


End file.
